Ser Una Exploradora Mayor
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Que sucede cuando Izzy,Gretchen y las demas exploradoras ven que los chicos se unen para ser la division masculina de la Tropa 46231? averigüenlo en el siguiente fic Phin/Isa,Ferb/Gretchen y demas parejas


Ser una exploradora mayor

Phineas/Isabella y Ferb/Gretchen

Isabela POV

hay muchas cosas en la vida que te hacen sentir bien y que notablemente te hacen reflexionar sobre el sentido de la vida pero ninguna de ellas es tan fuerte como esto que les describire a continuacion...

mi vida ha sido feliz y realmente increible pues despues de un tiempo de esperar un a o despues Phineas tambien se hizo explorador asi como su hermano,notablemente me senti un poco contrariada al principio pero lo supere despues de saber que el tenia talento para llegar a lo mejor,lo recuerdo muy bien fue hace 10 a os en una reunion donde tambien estaban los demas chicos que poco a poco se fueron haciendo miembros de la tropa masculina.

Flashback(Hace 11 a os)

despues de un notable esfuerzo y dedicacion llego el dia de una reunion especial,la cual tambien incluia un peque o convivio entre nosotras y los chicos que ahora eran exploradores tambien,en una parte de la ceremonia tambien ocurrio su nombramiento como lider de la tropa masculina

*Phineas Flynn?

-Si ese soy yo!:)

*Bueno,ya que completaste una prueba similar a la de tu hermana en tiempo record quiero felicitarte y otorgarte el rango de Lider explorador,debido a que la tropa masculina 46231 no tiene un lider isabella y yo decidimos que es mejor conferirte el cargo a ti por ser una persona con aptitudes,Responsablilidad,dedicacion y capacidad de liderazgo asi que felicidades Phineas Flynn ahora eres el lider de la Tropa masculina 46231

en ese momento todos aplaudieron,asi como tambien los chicos que tambien son parte de esa tropa

Finalmente ese dia tambien aceptamos nuestros sentimientos hacia ellos,Ferb acepto por fin que amaba a Gretchen despues de la decepcion que se llevo con Vanessa,lo sabiamos no era lo correcto no solo por la edad si no tambien por las constantes decepciones que veiamos que sufria el,Gretchen lo sabia y en cierto momento tambien se volvio un poco Punk y Goth al mismo tiempo lo cual la consolido como una buena amiga pero tambien fiera defensora de muchas cosas,como aquel dia en la escuela cuando quisieron quitarnos el programa de artes el caso es que Por fin el hermanastro de mi ahora esposo acepto a la que fuese no solo mi compa era y segunda al mando si no tambien amiga Gretchen asi que tambien me siento feliz.Y que decir de los demas fue un momento tierno y emotivo el cual nos acerco no solo como compa eros en una misma tropa de exploradores si no tambien como personas y parejas que nos demostramos amor.

Milly por fin acepto lo que sentia por Django y lo abrazo,Holly tambien acepto a Alex y no dudo tampoco en demostrarselo con un beso en la mejilla,Buford acepto que queria a Adyson en cierto modo y ella que ambos iban a terminar juntos algun dia,Katie E Irving tambien pues aunque el queria estar con Gretchen finalmente se rindio y al verlo depresivo un dia Katie lo consolo y con el paso del tiempo ambos forjaron un lazo muy fuerte el cual ahora es irrompible,muchos criticaran que un chico "nerd" ande con una dama preciosa como ella pero ahora lo aceptan,Ginger tambien ahora era muy feliz ahora que tambien el era parte de la tropa masculina,por fin podrian estar juntos en cierto modo,por que en ocasiones hay reuniones mixtas,ella se sentia en el paraiso

asimismo Candace descubrio que Jeremy tambien formaba parte de los exploradores en cierto modo podemos decir que aun una persona ya mayor a nosotras tambien siente amor y de forma unica,tambien este dia ambos declararon su amor y se besaron para sellar ese acuerdo.

Pero y yo?

Bueno esta es la mejor parte de todo ya que ambos nos separamos del resto del grupo para platicar algo que teniamos en mente desde hace tiempo

/Phineas?

-Si,Isa que pasa

/Bueno yo quiero decirte algo,espero no me lo tomes a mal,hemos sido muy buenos amigos pero tambien quiero mencionarte que yo Isabella Garcia Saphiro siento algo mas por ti que hace que mi corazon estalle en jubilo

-entonces tu estas?

/Si Phineas,ya no puedo seguir ocultando mas este sentimiento,estoy enamorada de ti,a la mejor tu nunca lo notaste pero casi siempre hacia que mi tropa te ayudara en todo lo que hicieras,y en cierto modo tambien aceptaron ayudarme a que tambien fueses explorador junto con todos los demas por brindarme una mano para estar contigo en muchos momentos,me has salvado tambien en muchas ocasiones,y has sido mas que un amigo para mi,has sido todo un caballero y toda una persona amable y tierna,en resumen eres la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida.

en ese instante Phineas sintio como si algo en su corazon lo llamase a responder todo lo que le dije,lo cual en menos de un instante derivo en esta respuesta.

-Izzy,Yo tambien me di cuenta de eso desde hace un tiempo,por que nunca supe lo que en realidad sentias por mi,siempre te quise como una buena amiga,pero ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por mi,quiero decirte que esto es un sentimiento mutuo ya que yo tambien quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase,no solo me hize explorador por el talento que mencionaste que tengo y el cual demostre,si no tambien para estar junto a ti pase lo que pase.

/en serio cari o?

-en serio hermosa dama,quiero que tu seas mi novia y que tu compartas conmigo miles de experiencias y aventuras,que tu y yo envejezcamos juntos y felices con una familia tambien.

al escuchar esas palabras me desmaye por completo y practicamente me fui a Phineaslandia de no haber sido por Gretchen que me tiro un vaso con agua en la cara me hubiese seguido de largo con mi sue o

/Gracias Gretchen

+No hay de que,Isa(Le Gui a el ojo y se va con Ferb)

me seque con una toalla que encontre y finalmente estuve con phineas a solas y lo abraze y le di un beso frances tan profundo como los latidos de mi corazon,en ese momento escuchamos los aplausos de todos inclusive de la se ora Feyersied que nos felicito a ambos como lideres por compartir nuestro amor y el sentimiento de felicidad y que tambien ahora nuestra tropa tambien sentia con todas las parejas aparte de nosotros.

si se or,fue el dia mas hermoso de mi vida aparte del dia mas recordado por Gretchen y todas las demas.

(Fin Del Flashback)

Hoy a mis 22 a os sigo siendo lider de tropa al igual que phineas,ya somos practicamente exploradores mayores de edad,recordando todos los momentos que hemos pasado para conseguir insignias,o simplemente para pasarla bien o ayudarlo a el en sus invenciones asi como en sus tareas de la escuela y demas siento que aun nos falta camino por recorrer pero que sin duda alguna lo pasaremos muy bien a pesar de todo ya que nos tenemos el uno al mismo ha pasado con Ferb y Gretchen quienes tambien han sido felices a pesar de todo,hace un a o fue nuestra boda,asi como progresivamente la de los demas,y aun casados tenemos el privilegio de seguir siendo exploradores no solo por nuestras habilidades si no tambien por nuestra forma de ver la vida y encontrar el amor entre nosotros.

ahora mismo aun embarazada porto mi uniforme con orgullo y felicidad,al igual que phineas,pues ahora estoy pre ada del chico que ha sido mi sue o desde que lo de que se retirara la se ora Feyerside,quien tambien nos dio la direccion y liderazgo,nos felicito a ambos y nos dio un buen consejo el cual fue...

*recuerden que la vida es un regalo que debemos aprovechar y con el cual podemos saber que hay cosas hermosas como esta,asi como momentos dificiles,lo importante es nunca dejarse que van a tener familia deben de ser fuertes para que siempre tengan lo mejor de esta lo olviden aprovechen la vida al maximo y sean felices siempre

/gracias se ora

-Lo tendremos en cuenta

Se retiro la se ora y seguimos con la reunion mixta con todas las parejas que ya eran exploradores el mismo tiempo que nosotros al final decidimos reunirnos en casa de Phineas y tener una peque a reunion para celebrar que muchos ya estabamos casados,solamente faltaron Alex y Holly quienes ese mismo dia se propusieron matrimonio,era tierno ver a 2 exploradores proponerse matrimonio pero lo mas tierno es recordar que yo y Phineas tambien lo hicimos de la misma manera.

/awww no es lindo Phineas?

-Claro que si Izzy,es demasiado lindo para ser verdad

/Ven aqui y Besame amor.

Nos dimos un beso frances el cual duro un tiempo en el cual tambien sentimos que caminabamos por las nubes,asimismo el acaricio mi vientre para demostrarle al nene que esperamos que tambien el es fruto de nuestro amor

+Ferby,No es lindo prescenciar esto,ambos tambien nos lo demostramos de la misma manera

&Claro que si es lindo,pero lo mas lindo es que ahora tu y yo tambien estamos esperando un bebe

+Eso lo se precioso,y saber que es tuyo es lo que mas me llena de dicha y felicidad

Ella tambien lo beso igualmente asi como tambien el acaricio su vientre,adivinaron ella tambien esta embarazada.

y asi paso tambien con las demas parejas de nuestra tropa que tambien estaban por tener proximamente un ni o en sus brazos Buford y Adyson practicamente sintieron que estaban en el paraiso,Katie e Irving igual se dieron un beso por esto mismo,Ginger y Baljeet que decimos,era predecible pero amorosamente predecible,ella siempre lo amo de la misma manera que yo a Phineas,Holly a pesar de no estar casada aun con alex ambos estaban encargando familia para poder casarse de manera feliz,Django y Milly no se podria decir mas de ellos estaban mas felices que nada,sobre todo Milly quien lleno de besos y caricias a Django.

Melissa quien antes fuera mi Pupila joven se acerco a mi para decirme...

/Felicidades,has sido un ejemplo para mi y ahora que soy lider de tropa,espero ser lider mayor como tu.

/Gracias,Te lo agradezco mucho.

Se retiro Melissa y se fue con lo que hoy es la nueva Tropa Juvenil 46231 Mientras nosotros como Tropa Adulta ya teniamos definido el camino de nuestras vidas junto a las personas que mas queriamos,y lo mejor de todo es que tambien encargamos que no dudo que todas seremos felices junto a nuestras parejas.

Tanto yo y Phineas como Ferb y Gretchen sentimos algo muy especial que nos hace ser las personas que somos tambien los demas.

Fin.  



End file.
